Mordred
by katy-anker
Summary: Based on Arthurian Legend. The tale of Mordred and Merlin, Arthur and Morgan le Fay, Nimueh, Kay and Guinevere. With the Battle of Camlann looming ever closer, Mordred must decide between what is right and what is easy. But which path will Mordred choose? Can he choose before it is too late? And who will be around to save him when things go badly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Mordred stepped forwards into the lake. The icy waters lapped around his waist as he turned, looking back the way he had come. He could hear the shouts of the men and see the flicker of fire from the flaming torches through gaps in the trees.

Taking a deep breath, Mordred submerged himself beneath the water. It was cold as it lapped at his face and a few bubbles escaped. Mordred pressed his lips tighter together, determined not to be caught. He had been running for this long. He would not stop running now.

Still holding his breath, he propelled himself along beneath the water. His clothes billowed with water and held him back and he had almost run out of air but he didns mother and that was how Mordred had been conceived. Mordred had heard the story many times from various different people and it never failed to anger him, mostly because his father was his mothert take him long to find himself deep in the forest.

He passed through the trees like a shadow. His damp cloak dragged on the ground behind him but it didns heart raced.

The door opened after what seemed like a very long time and Mordred stepped in quickly, pushing the door shut behind him.

**the man said sounding relieved. Mordred nodded to him. **

**he greeted the old man, re well?**Very. But I suppose you would like to see your mother? Morgan** Merlin said quietly. Mordred sighed. **

**he said and, feeling impolite, he asked: **

**Merlin said as he gestured for Mordred to walk ahead of him. The teenage boy walked into a small room lit by a fire. In it was a wooden table, five chairs, a small wood burning stove and various hams and birds hanging from the ceiling. **

**Mordred was enveloped in his mother**Why are you so wet?s cloak and hanging it on the back of a chair so that it could dry.

**Mordred said and, glancing around the small room, he spied Nimueh sitting in a corner. **

**she smiled as Merlin entered the room too; **

**m as well as could be expected in the circumstances,**I was barely hurt in the that is something to be thankful for at the very least,Tell me about it,I will,But first I must rest. I

**Morgan said quietly, **

**Mordred bid them goodnight and then left for the small room at the very back of the cottage. His room. A room he hadn**He seems... different,He does indeed,s thought,

**Morgan said nothing because for that question she had no answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mordred slept restlessly that night and work early the next morning before the sun had fully risen in the sky. He stretched just like he always did when he woke up but that morningt be sure. Whatever had happened to it, it didn't feel quite right.

He pulled his soft cotton shirt from the back of a nearby chair and pulled it on, wincing as the shirt brushed his sore arms.

Running a hand ruefully through his dark brown hair he opened his door and walked, limping slightly, down the narrow hallway. He turned a corner and dropped down into the straight backed wooden chair at the table where his mother had been sitting the night before.

He glanced around the room, past the stove and the meat, to the bookshelves and the little glass phials whose contents Mordred could only guess at.

re up early,And you** the voice continued. Mordred saw that it was Merlin and relaxed back against his seat. **

**he said heavily, t matter. I The old man considered this and then frowned. **

**t worry her,**I think I need to worry her,You need to be healed. It

**Mordred protested weakly but in truth he was pleased. He wanted to be healed. He just didn**Where are you hurt?What happened to you?I fall down when I run,Is that all of them?Mordred?Where else are you hurt?My leg,It** she said quietly, t you say anything last night?**It** he said heavily, t say anything last night because I was tired and you were worried and I didn **

**She healed him again and then put her arms around him again, not having missed the fact that he hadn't told her what had happened. **

**she said softly, t put yourself in danger like that again. It Mordred leant back to see her face better, her arm still around his shoulders. **

**he said with a frown on his face; m going to keep seeing her.s eyes, saw the determination there, and she knew then that she would be unable to sway him. **

**Guinevere was Arthurs age and had been tricked into the marriage by the king himself. Morgan remembered how persuasive the king could be when he wanted for something. Or how violent he became if he was denied something of which he truly wanted. **

**Shivering slightly she looked back at her son who was staring at her with a little too much understanding. Morgan guessed he knew what she was thinking about. **

**he said clearly, s nothing Arthur can do that will change that.s heart sank as she heard these words. She could think of a few ways Arthur might punish that particular crime and not one of them was pleasant.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mordred strode through the streets of Camelot with Morgan, Merlin and Nimueh following close behind. His dark blue cloak blended in perfectly with the passers-by and none of the passing knights suspected him because none of them had realised that he had actually managed to return home and remain undetected.

Mordred walked out of the city gates, past two unsuspecting guards, and down a dusty path that curved away to the right and ended abruptly at the edge of the forest. Morgan, Merlin and Nimueh hurried along behind him as he walked quickly into the trees, lowering his hood as he did so.

**Merlin asked as they walked along through the trees, pausing momentarily as a man passed them on horseback. **

**Mordred said quietly, t want to take the risk and fight.**Mordred,I am an old - old man,I know. You tell me most days.I will fight,You will most certainly not!Who will heal those who are wounded? No, mother. Please. I

**Nimueh stayed silent throughout the entire conversation but listened carefully and it was because of this that she heard something peculiar. **

**she suddenly asked and Merlin tilted his head to one side, listening. **

**Morgan said thoughtfully. The old man shot a cautious glance around him as he saw firelight filtering through the trees infront of them and the rumble of many low voices. **

**Mordred explained and then he strode through a gap in the trees in front of them and into a vast clearing. The three others hurried along in his wake. **

**The crowd in the clearing were restless and tired but this faded as the boy walked through the trees in front of them. They had been waiting for hours and, finally, he was there with them. **

**Mordred spoke quietly but everyone heard him. Mordred had the gift of keeping those he spoke to silent without effort. **

**he repeated, **

**a man near the front asked. Mordred looked up and met his gaze evenly, his piercing blue eyes determined. **

**Mordred said calmly. **

**the man stammered, **

**Mordred agreed, **

**Merlin asked apprehensively from beside Mordred. The boy looked up at the old man, a thoughtful expression on his face that couldn**Hmm...We will meet here at sunrise in a fortnight. It will be a long ride, maybe two days... and then the battle of who can fight,Are needed. But, unlike Arthur, I would not force any who are not ready. If you wish to stay behind and heal the wounded then that is perfectly acceptable. If you have a question, send word back to Camelot.t stop the nagging worry that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Guinevere stood on the balcony in the castle of Camelot and looked down onto the busy streets below as a light wind blew tendrils of her dark blonde hair around her face.

She watched as the sun sunk slowly behind the trees and the sky grew black.

She leant over the edge of the balcony to look down as the last people left the streets and stifled a gasp. There, in the thicket of trees beneath the balcony, was a small flickering light, a signal.

Mordred covered and uncovered the small flame he held in his palm and then he extinguished it with a wave of his hand.

Guinevere hurried back into her chambers, found a small piece of parchment, screwed it up into a ball and let it drop down onto the grass. Mordred smiled and pocketed it. This meant that Guinevere had seen him and that the coast was clear.

Mordred pushed his hands down at his sides and lifted into the air. With a flick of his wrists he dropped down lightly on the balcony and Guinevere ran forwards and embraced him.

**he breathed and, as he leant back, he was shocked to see that Guinevere looked close to tears. **

**she whispered, d have you killed.**Not until I** Mordred disagreed, t ever happen. When is he expected back?**We should have about an hour,s hand wound round her waist and her hands knotted into his hair as he pulled her closer.

t leave like that again,And besides, what were you doing out there? Running?This stays between us?t have a problem with him asking her. She knew how difficult he found it to trust people.

**she promised. **

**he said slowly, **

**t stand it,**Being with him. But I darens our now,t say anything else because Guinevere pulled his face back to her own.

**Guinevere suddenly asked, pulling back again, her hand falling from Mordred**Arthur,I** he promised and then he was gone. **

**Mordred splayed his hands again and the air changed, cushioning his fall as he landed gently on the stone floor. **

**Feeling triumphant he ran the length of the castle wall, turned a corner... and ran straight into a passing knight. **

**the man leered, **

**His hand tightened around Mordred**Let go of me!Get off!Where did you find him?Get away from me!Restrain him,I have... things first,Where were you in the weeks you were away from Camelot?No?I thought not. Then how about this? Who were the three people you convened with before you left Camelot last month?Well, just one last question,Where were you tonight?s eyes unwillingly flickered up towards the portrait on the wall of the king and his wife and ArthurAs I thought,s heart sunk.

**Arthur said softy, t kill him. And in the meantime, I need to have a word with my dear wife.**Don** he said softly and his voice was so angry that for a moment Arthur stopped in his tracks and stared at Mordred before seeming to shake himself. **

**he called to the knights, **


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Kay was sitting in the semi darkness in the dungeons at a table beside Sir Gregory. Their game of cards lay forgotten on the table between them as the doors banged open and two knights hauled a struggling figure into the room.

s going on?s eyes, as though trying to communicate something vital. Before Kay had become a knight he and Mordred had been good friends since he was only a few years older and they had a lot in common.

s happened?t spoken yet.

**the closest answered, **

**Mordred closed his eyes for a moment as Gregory got to his feet. **

**he said, **

**the closest knight growled at Mordred again; **

**Mordred spat. **

**the knight said. He brought his fist back and then drove it into Mordred**Stop!s eyes slid shut, ll kill him! Stop!s chin as subtly as he could and the knight collapsed.

Mordred could taste blood as he was kicked very hard in the stomach. He groaned and curled up, trying to protect himself.

Kay dragged one of the knights away.

**he shouted, ll kill him! The king wants him alive. He wants him able to answer questions. If you do that, he won **

**Both of the remaining knights, who weren**Is locked up in the cells tonight,Mordred?Mordred? Please, wake up.s arm around his shoulders and then straightened up, pulling Mordred up with him.

He pushed Mordred into a chair for a moment and cut the rope around his wrists. Then he pulled the boys shoulder tightly with one hand, the other holding his broken nose.

**Kay muttered while trying to keep his panic hidden as he surveyed his friend; ll take you to your mother **

**Kay took Mordred slowly out of the dungeons and into the armoury opposite it. It was empty as everyone had gone home for the night. **

**Kay removed a key from his belt and unlocked a hidden door in the far corner of the room. He helped Mordred through and followed him quickly, locking the door behind him. **

**Kay checked and Mordred nodded his head weakly to the left, dragging his feet again. **

**Kay walked in the direction that Mordred had nodded and slowly he began to remember the way. Mordred leant heavily against him until Kay wasns legs gave out. His arm fell from Kayt move. **

**Panicking Kay darted forwards, hammered on the door and then ran back to Mordred. **

**The door opened and Merlin peered out into the darkness. **

**s there?**What

**He froze when he saw what had happened and then he hurried back and held the door open as Kay carried Mordred into the house. **

**Morgan and Nimueh looked up in shock as they saw Kay and Mordred pass through the doorway with Merlin hurrying along behind. **

**s happened?**Arthur caught him,The knights did this. But I must go before they realised that I helped him course,Thank you for helping Mordred.s small room. He stirred on the bed, cried out in pain, his eyes still shut.

**Merlin urged as Mordred cried out again. **

**s so badly hurt,**Where do I start?His head,He

**Suppressing a sob Morgan gently touched her son**His nose too,It

**Morgan healed that too and then she knelt down next to her son**Mordred?Where do you hurt?My side,What did they do to you?They kicked me,Really you,How did they catch you?I was running from -He knows about me and Guinevere!He won** Morgan said without conviction. **

**She hoped Guinevere would get away before Arthur caught up with her. **

**If she didnt like to think of the consequences.**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin and Nimueh sat at the table together quietly, their eyes locked as they listened to Mordred's panicked voice from the other room and his mother's hasty reply. "Morgan's right to be worried," Nimueh murmured, "If Arthur truly has found out." "Mordred wouldn't lie," Merlin said quietly. Nimueh looked upset. "I wasn't suggesting that!" she promised, "Truly I wasn't! I just thought that, after all of the injuries he received, he may have remembered wrong?" "I doubt that," Merlin said after a moment's thought, his voice sad. "Me too," Nimueh admitted, "I merely hoped he was wrong so that he would be better protected. If Arthur truly does know then Mordred and Guinevere are both in grave danger." "And Sir Kay," Merlin added, "If he is found out." Nimueh went to answer him but stopped when she heard footsteps in the hall. "Morgan," Merlin said when he saw her face, "Is all well now?" "I healed him as best I could," she said sounding unconvinced, "But he grew so upset and he was hurting again and I had to put him to sleep for a while. I'll wake him later." Nimueh considered this and sighed quietly. "That seems fair," Merlin said eventually. "What injuries did he sustain?" Nimueh asked timidly as she brushed a strand of white hair away from her face. "He broke his nose, he hit his head," Morgan listed sounding upset, "I suspected broken ribs too. And there were cuts and bruises." She paused to shake her head and when she looked up her eyes were angry. "If I ever catch up with the knights who did this," she said threateningly, reminding Merlin of the angry fiery young girl he had once met long ago before she had mellowed and turned kind. "Perhaps that's not a good idea," Nimueh said hastily. Morgan sighed and slumped down into a chair at the table, her expression defeated. "I just want him to be well again," she said heavily, "And I desperately wish that he wouldn't fight against Arthur. He will only get hurt. I don't want him anywhere near Camlann. Especially when Arthur is there with his army." 


	7. Chapter 7

Mordred woke up several hours later to a sore head and a badly aching body. He opened his eyes and saw his mother there leaning on the edge of his bed, her arms folded, and her head resting on them. She looked half asleep. "Mother?" he asked when he was properly awake. She yawned and sat up, stretching. She watched him carefully and he stared back, self conscious. "What is it?" he asked nervously as he tried to flatten his hair; "What's wrong?" "You have a black eye," she sighed and healed it. "Thanks," he muttered as she got to her feet and helped him up. "Mordred," she said slowly as they walked down the hall, Mordred still limping; "About this fight." "It's not a fight, Mother," he said evenly, "It's a war."Her eyes widened slightly as she struggled to control her expression. "But... but you don't have to go... do you?" she asked hopelessly. He sighed and stopped walking. "I'm doing this for us, Mother," he said wearily, "For me and you, for Merlin and Nimueh. And all of the other sorcerers and sorceresses out there who are being dishonoured and belittled because of what they are. "I'm going to put a stop to that, Mother. That's what the Battle of Camlann is all about. To stop those with magic being mistreated. I know I could die fighting for this, Mother. But I'm not scared. It's the right thing to do." "He's brave," Merlin said from the other room to his wife; "I'll give him that. He's one brave man." "Yes," Nimueh said with a hint of sadness, "Yes, I suppose he is." "And he has something he believes in so strongly that he would willingly die for it," Merlin sounded awestruck; "Oh, those were the days, were they not?" "They were," Nimueh smiled and she took Merlin's hand gently in her own for a moment before reaching back for the dress she was continuing to fix. "I need to go out and get some herbs," Merlin sighed as he got to his feet; "Later we'll go for a walk together, have a talk like we used to." Nimueh smiled and Merlin walked out into the hall where Mordred and Morgan seemed to be locked in some sort of silent debate. Morgan was standing staring at him pleadingly while Mordred stood looking guilty but determined while staring resolutely at the space over his mother's head. "I'm going out," Merlin said, "Morgan, do you...?" "I'll come," Morgan said softly and then she pulled her cloak over her shoulders, gave Mordred a parting stare and then left glancing over one shoulder at her son, the pleading look never quite leaving her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly and then he walked back to his room and slumped down on his bed, trying to keep his feelings under control between what he knew was right and what he knew was easy. Merlin and Morgan walked through the streets. "I take it it's Mordred that's causing your forehead to crease like one of my jackets?" Morgan had to laugh at this but the sound was brittle and faded quickly. "I don't want him to fight, Merlin," she admitted, "He's just a child." Merlin sighed. "Not really. He's an adult now, he's come of age and he can, to all intense and purposes, do as he pleased. And, if this battle is what he truly believes to be right, then who are we to stop him?" "I fear he means to confront Arthur," Morgan said worriedly,"And I feel that this would bring more harm than good into our lives. If Arthur catches him again, he won't let him go, Merlin. I know he won't." "You have known Mordred for seventeen years," Merlin said quietly, "And you know as well as I do that once he has his heart set on something he won't rest until it's his. Take Guinevere for example. She's the queen, for pity's sake. And who is she happiest with? A boy from the lower town. "Morgan, we can't dissuade Mordred from this and it would be unfair to try. I say we let him do as he pleases but go too, try to keep him protected. You've read the prophecies, Morgan. You know what's destined to happen." "Prophecies can be wrong," Morgan said as they left the gates and headed into the woods; "Look at Arthur. He was supposed to be loyal, just and fair. And what is he?" "Arrogant, cruel and selfish?" Merlin checked and Morgan smiled thinly. "Very good," she said and then sighed, "I'm ashamed to be related to him, I truly am." Merlin patted her arm. "That could only be expected, after... well, your feelings aren't unreasonable," he said as he bent down and began gathering wolfsbane and hawthorn. "No," Morgan said softly, "No, I suppose they're not." 


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere sat in her chambers in tears. She had heard Mordred being dragged away the day before but to make matters worse it hadnt said anything yet but Guinevere was sure he knew. She heard footsteps in the passage outside and, wiping her eyes quickly with one hand, she rose.

Arthur pushed the door wide open and strode in, his expression angry.

**he said coldly, **

**He let his threat trail away but Guinevere was left in no doubt of what he would do to her if she ever returned. **

**Guinevere looked down at her feet for a moment. So he really did know then... **

**she said softly, **

**But she wasn**Just go,Where will you go?I don** she said curtly, **

**She was scared for a moment that she had finally gone too far but Arthur laughed quietly and got to his feet. **

**he reminded her, his eyes softer than they had been but still hard; **

**Guinevere raised her eyebrows, unsure of what Arthur meant as he walked over to the balcony. **

**Arthur said suddenly, **

**Guinevere paled slightly as she stepped backwards towards the door. **

**she asked as she pulled her cloak over her arm and held it there to hide the fact that her hands were shaking badly. **

**ll kill him,**What?But you cans your son!He stopped being my son the day he betrayed me,The same way you stopped being my wife. Het know what

**Guinevere could feel herself going paler still but she turned away, determined not to give Arthur the satisfaction of knowing that he had upset her. **

**she said, the contempt no longer hidden in her voice since she had stopped caring what Arthur thought of her. **

**She turned away and walked down the passageway outside. She walked out into the courtyard and, sensing Arthur**Guinevere?Mordred!I** she sobbed as she stared at the bruises on his face; m so sorry! I didn **

**Mordred leant past her and pulled the door shut and he took her bag from her and set it down on the floor. She collapsed into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red and sore. **

**m so sorry,**Shhh, shhh,Shhh. Youre fine.t really mind because she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

He wondered what Arthur had said to her but realised that now was probably not the right moment to ask.

**Mordred said with a slight smile as he looked around the unusually crowded kitchen, **


	9. Chapter 9

Mordred and Guinevere walked slowly through the forest, hands linked. Mordred had used his magic to get them up and over the castle wall without detection but the effort it had cost him had almost drained him of energy and he seemed tired a she limped. Eventually he had to stop walking and he slumped back down onto grass, still holding Guinevere's hand and pulling her with him so that she was lying sprawled across his chest. "Are you a bit happier now?" he asked her and she went to get up, worried that she was hurting him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wouldn't let her move. "I suppose so," she said in a small voice as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. He closed his eyes at her touch and she smiled slightly, gently stroking his cheek with one finger. "That's better," he said when he saw her smile but a frown creased his forehead as he saw that the smile had faded. Lying back on the grass, Mordred held Guinevere closer to him as he worried about what Arthur might have said to her to upset her so much. "You've been so brave," he told her and she looked up into his eyes, her own eyes suddenly brimming with tears. "I don't want to be brave," she whispered back, "I just don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be happy again, to feel safe. I don't remember what that's like." He wiped a tear away from her cheek and left his hand there, cupping her cheek. "But you will," Mordred said softly, working to disguise the pain in his voice; "I'll keep you safe, Guinevere. You can count on that. I won't ever leave you. I promise." Even as he said this, a small voice in his head reminded him of the coming battle when he would have to leave her and he began to feel wariness for the first time but this was quickly stifled as Guinevere stretched down and kissed him on the lips. She kissed him gently at first, still worried about hurting him, but then the kiss deepened, grew rougher. She knotted her hands in his hair and pulled his face up to hers and he responded enthusiastically enough so she knew he didn't mind. "I love you," Mordred breathed as he lay there, his head spinning. He realised with a jolt at the same time as Guinevere that that was the first time he had ever told her that. "I love you too," she said breathlessly, "Always." Mordred smiled and stretched up, touching his lips once more to hers as the sun sunk slowly behind the horizon and the first stars began to appear. 


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin crushed the hawthorn he had collected earlier that day in his pestle and mortar and looked around the unusually busy kitchen. Nimueh was sitting squashed into a corner with a confused half smile on her face. Merlin supposed she liked the company. Morgan looked upset as she watched her son out of the corner of her eye. Mordred was sitting beside Guinevere and Kay and they were all speaking in low voices and glancing out of the window in the direction where the castle of Camelot sat. "About this fight," Morgan began but Mordred looked up, his eyes surprisingly angry. "Mother, please," he said in a voice of forced calm although the angr never quite left his eyes; "I don't want to discuss it anymore. You know why I'm going. Please, can't we just leave it?" Only at the end of the last sentence did he meet her gaze, his eyes pleading. Morgan looked down into her lap, her expression confused. "Fight...?" Kay asked, shooting Mordred an incredulous look. There were still bruises on his face and arms and his leg had barely healed. He looked tired after fighting with his mother and Kay didn't think he would be capable of properly fighting with anyone else. "In Camlann," Mordred said after a moment. Guinevere looked worried. Morgan looked away. "Camlann...?" Kay asked his friend slowly, trying to work out why that name rang warning bells in his head. "We're fighting against Arthur, yes," Mordred answered Kay's confused gaze. "Oh..." he said, "Um... do you need any help?" Mordred looked impressed. Nimueh looked worried. Merlin sighed. "That would be appreciated," Mordred said reluctantly, "But... are you sure you want to fight against Arthur? What about his side? You wouldn't want to fight against the other knights, would you? Weren't any of them your friends?" "No," Kay said slowly, "Gregory stopped being my friend when he attacked you the other night. No. I don't care about any of them anymore." "Well," Mordred said after a moment's thought, "Thank you." "When do we leave?" Kay asked as excitement began to colour his tone. "In just over a week and a half," Mordred said and his eyes widened slightly as he realised how short a time that really was. He knew there was every chance that he would die in that battle and it slowly dawned on him that he might never make his eighteenth birthday. He rose stiffly to his feet and walked out into the hall, muttering something about being alone. He walked quickly into his room and pushed the door shut behind him. He leant against it for a moment, trying to keep his panic hidden. He hated showing weakness but the date had really taken him by surprise. He wasn't sure he was ready to go up against Arthur. He reached beneath his bed and brought out a crumpled bundle of blankets which he set down gently on his bed. He carefully pulled them apart and there, nestled in the dark red fabric, was a gleaming sword. The blade was clean and sharp; it looked new although this wasn't actually the case. Mordred had just taken excellent care of it. It had once belonged to Merlin who had passed it on to him. He took the hilt carefully in his hand and swung it, marvelling at its perfect balance and how light it was. It was a great sword. He made sure there was no damage to it and then, very carefully, he wrapped it up and then gently set it down under his bed again. He lay back down on his bed but he couldn't evade thoughts of the coming fight for very long at all. They tinged all of his thoughts and he could feel them pressing down on his chest heavily, making it difficult to breathe. He was sure something was going to go wrong and, as he thought more and more, he was sure he was going to lose. He remained in this frame of mind for some time until, about two hours later; there was a low knock on his door. He jumped, startled, as the door creaked open and Guinevere looked cautiously through the gap. "What are you thinking about?" she asked timidly and he reached over and pulled the door open wider. "Not sure," Mordred muttered which was a lie and Guinevere seemed to realise this because she walked forwards hesitantly and dropped down on the bed beside him. "I didn't like not seeing you," Guinevere said quietly as she took Mordred's head gently in her lap; "I was worried about you." She watched his face carefully and her forehead creased with worry as she took in his expression. "Mordred, please. What's wrong?" she asked as she brushed his hair gently away from his face and then paused as her hand encountered something unexpected. A tear? Guinevere stared before she came to her senses and looked away. For as long as she had known Mordred, she had never once seen him cry. "I... I was w-wondering what you would d-do. If... if things go w-wrong," he stammered, "At this b-battle." "I'd miss you," Guinevere said, her voice sounding strangely choked as a lump rose in her throat; "That's why you have to be careful." "I'm..." Mordred looked down as though he was admitting a terrible shame; "I'm scared, Guinevere." "Oh," she said softly, "Well... that's only to be expected, surely?" "I've never felt like this before," he admitted, "Not in the same way. It was different with the knights and Arthur. I... I don't know what to do." "What you need," Guinevere suddenly said, "Is something to take your mind off of it." It took Mordred a short time to realise what she was getting at and an even shorter time to feel exactly the same way. He sat upright and she took his hands in her own. "I want you, Mordred," she said with conviction, "Right now." His eyes widened slightly. He had always made it very clear that he would never rush her into anything but, looking at the determination in her eyes now; she seemed to have made up her mind. "Guinevere?" he gasped incoherently, "I... are you... really?" "Yes, Mordred," she nodded, "I'm ready." "Oh..." he said as a pleased smile curved his lips; "I... good. I meant... me too. I... I meant -" "I know what you meant," she said softly. She gently cupped his face in her hands and his arms wrapped hesitantly around her waist as she brought his face gently to her own and kissed him. "I love you," he breathed into her neck. "Love you too," she sighed, contented, as his hand stroked her cheek. "Always," he breathed as they fell back towards the bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mordred and Kay strode through the woods, more excited than they could ever remember feeling.

The battle was in just three daysDo you know what?What?We might actually win this,t reply and saw that Kay looked troubled.

**Mordred asked uncomprehendingly, s wrong?**Maybe we... I think we should tell Arthur,Give him some warning. It

**Mordred agreed, his expression surprised; m just waiting for the right time. It will have to be soon of course. We leave in a few days.**Well... how will you warn him?I was thinking the traditional way,Throwing down a leather glove. Arthur would get a kick out of that I think.B-but,You canll all be there! The knights and Arthur! You cant think you were going to pull through. Mordred, what if you get hurt again? What if you can

**t happen,**Oh...?I won** Mordred said with a grim smile. Kay looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on his face. **

**d be so kind,**At least we** Kay acknowledged thoughtfully. Mordred smiled and nodded. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Sword?" Mordred asked. "Check," Kay said. "Brain?" Mordred asked innocently. "What?" Kay asked. Mordred smirked. "Never mind." They ran through the night towards the castle, ducking down behind empty market stalls or in doorways as guards patrolled the streets. "Guard at eleven forty five," Kay muttered. Mordred's step faltered and he stared at Kay incredulously. "What?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "There's a guard coming this way," Kay amended quietly. Mordred rolled his eyes but turned in the direction that Kay had pointed. Like before, he raised his hand slowly and then splayed his fingers. The guard dropped back down onto the ground, unconscious. "That was impressive," Kay said. Mordred raised his eyebrows and, smiling slightly, he glanced up at Kay. "Yes," Mordred commented wearily, "Yes, it was fantastic. Can we go now?" "Sure," Kay said and Mordred loosened his sword in his sheath and Kay did the same. They ran up the dark streets towards the castle, Mordred knocking out two more guards as they did so and then they were inside. Mordred held the leather black glove tightly in his left hand, his sword held in his right. "They'll be in the courtroom," Kay said unnecessarily. Mordred nodded. "I know," he said curtly as he began to feel the first real flutterings of panic; "What if something goes wrong?" "It won't," Kay said with conviction as he gave Mordred a smile; "You're not on your own." Mordred nodded again, heartened this time. "This way," Kay prompted and the two of them ran through the dark candlelit passages and ducked down behind tapestries as the guards patrolled around them. Mordred held his breath as they neared the courtroom. Two guards were standing on either side of the courtroom doors which were open and light spilled out into the passage. Kay gave Mordred a look that clearly said "What do we do?" when one of the guards turned towards where they were standing. "Who's there?" the closest called and Kay stifled a gasp. They'd been seen and they'd only been in there for a few minutes. "Leave this to me," Mordred breathed as he stepped forwards into the moonlight that filtered through one of the windows. The two guards stepped back slightly as they saw Mordred. He struck an oddly menacing figure as he stood in the semi darkness. His sword caught the moonlight and the guards instinctively drew their own swords. "It wouldn't be a fair fight," Kay suddenly said as he stepped up beside Mordred; "If there were two on one." "While I appreciate that," Mordred said, a smile in his voice, his eyes never leaving the guards; "I was hoping for easy entry." "More magic?" "You guessed it." "Wow," Kay said wistfully, "Magic is useful." With his free hand he pushed the glove into his pocket and then he splayed his palm in a lightning fast movement and the two guards shot off their feet and flew backwards down the passage and into the wall at the far end. "Ow," Kay muttered, "I'm pleased you're on my side." Mordred suppressed a smile as he walked towards the courtroom doors which had swung shut because there was no one holding them. "You should be," he said jokingly and then he pulled the glove from his pocket, kicked the courtroom doors open and stormed in with Kay following behind him. "Guards!" Arthur shouted when he saw who it was. He had been sitting alone in the room on his throne at the far end, a brooding expression on his face. "They've gone," Mordred said softly. Arthur got quickly to his feet. "Is that so?" the king asked slowly as his hand drifted towards his sword. "I don't think you'll be needing that somehow," the teenager said, his voice quiet and surprisingly calm which unnerved Arthur and impressed Kay. Arthur watched his son through hate filled eyes as he took in the cuts and bruises that still covered his face and the piercing blue eyes that had never once left Arthur's. "Why are you here?" Arthur asked, throwing a contemptuous glance at Kay as he did so. Mordred took the leather glove and, in a symbol as old as the world, he threw it down at Arthur's feet. Arthur stared at it in shock for a moment before forcing his expression into one of contemptuous boredom. "So you want to fight?" he asked in a bored voice but his eyes flickered to the sword in the boy's hand and how steady he held it; "As if I have the time to..." He stopped talking as Mordred's eyes narrowed. He thinks I'm a coward, Arthur thought angrily; Well, I'll show him. "When?" he asked, a sneer curling his lips despite the worry in his eyes. "I heard you were travelling to Camlann in two days time," Mordred said quietly, his voice thoughtful. On hearing this Arthur threw Kay a very dirty look. "That is correct," Arthur said as he folded his arms tightly across his chest; "But when do you wish to fight?" "You already have your answer," Mordred said as he turned away. Kay backed away towards the door but didn't take his eyes off Arthur. Mordred walked towards the door and he saw Arthur's shadow raising a sword. "Don't bother," Mordred said as he sidestepped the swipe; "Save it for Camlann." Kay would have laughed if he hadn't been so scared for his friend. "Goodnight, Arthur," Mordred said in as pleasant a voice as he could manage; "I'll see you in two days." 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was crowded into the small kitchen as the sun began to rise in the east. The candles that had been lit cast long shadows and the corners of the room were still bathed in darkness. "So there's no going back now then?" Nimueh asked with a sigh. "There was never any going back in the first place," Mordred muttered, his confidence long since faded. Guinevere glanced up at him with a frown, her eyes concerned. She held his gaze for a moment before he looked away, his eyes flickering to Morgan's face. "What did Arthur do?" Merlin asked apprehensively, his voice unusually quiet, his expression disapproving. "He would have killed me then," Mordred said, sighing heavily; "He to factor shadows into the equation." Mordred almost smiled and Kay laughed quietly and turned away. "Hmm..." Merlin said, "Well it was very dangerous, you two going off there alone like that. You could have been killed." "We were fine," Mordred argued and Kay met his gaze and smiled slightly. Morgan sniffed but didn't comment. "Mother?" Mordred asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Morgan wouldn't meet his gaze. The tension in the room grew. "I need to go out soon," Nimueh said eventually, her voice breaking the awkward silence; "New material... for the dresses..." "I'll go with you," Guinevere offered, sensing that Mordred and his mother needed to talk; "I'll have to wear my cloak of course but... still... it shouldn't matter..." Kay bit his lip as he watched his friend's face. "I need some herbs," Merlin said and Kay interrupted him. "I'll help you," the knight said hurriedly. "When shall we go?" Nimueh asked awkwardly. "The sooner the better," Merlin muttered. "Now?" Guinevere suggested. "Why not?" Kay asked in a falsely bright voice. With that the four of them rose, walked noisily down the hall and then the front door clicked shut and there was silence. Mordred waited for his mother to break it but she was still staring determinedly at the opposite wall. Mordred sighed deeply. "I know what's wrong," he said sadly. Morgan scoffed but her eyes were worried and scared as they flickered reluctantly towards his face before looking away again. "How could you -?" "You don't want me to fight," Mordred said listlessly, "You think I'll die or at the very least get injured. You don't agree with me fighting against someone who is my father even though they did that to you. "You don't want to see anyone hurt for Arthur and you wish I would stay here and let someone else fight in my place. I know what you're thinking, Mother. I've known you for so long. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared. Well, so am I." "Please," was all she said and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I have to," he said softly, "For everyone. For me. For you. For Guinevere. It will make everything better for everyone. Magic is not something that has to be shrouded in secrecy. Sorcerers and sorceresses should be proud of what they are. They shouldn't have to live in fear." "Mordred, please," she whispered brokenly, "I... the prophecies. Please, tell me you haven't forgotten what's been prophesised. I don't want to lose you, Mordred. Please. Remember them." "I don't think there's much chance of me forgetting them," he said quietly, "But I'm not worried." This was a lie and Morgan seemed to realise that because her eyes widened slightly, her expression pained. "The prophecies are exactly that," Morgan argued, "Prophecies. Exactly. They will come true. I don't want to see that happen. Stay here, where you're safe. Stay away from Camlann." "The future isn't set in stone," Mordred disagreed, "And yes, I know there's every chance that I could die. And I know that I am to be slain at Arthur's hand. But mother, as long as there's a breath left in my body, I will keep fighting. And I will not stop fighting until there is no hope left for anyone. "I am not giving up. I have put everything into this and to stop now would be... unforgiveable. This battle has given people hope that they can come out of hiding. We will make magic strong, Mother. And it will be a better world for it. Do you not desire that too?" "Of... of course," Morgan stuttered, disconcerted by her son's persuasion and enthusiasm. "Exactly," Mordred said gently, "That is why I am fighting, Mother. I know I could fail. But I don't intend to. I love you, Mother, but you have to listen to me on this." "And this is why people follow you," Morgan said with unfathomable eyes, "Why they listen and believe what you have to say is true. But I don't. This fight will solve nothing, Mordred; expect death and loss and misery." "It will help people," he argued. She shook her head slowly. He stared at her. "You think I'm wrong," he said and she nodded distractedly. "It will help people!" he repeated crossly. "It won't," she said softly, "It will solve nothing. You are more like Arthur than I thought. He always liked fighting. But I thought you were better than that, son. I feel like I don't know who you are any more. I'm disappointed." Mordred pushed his chair away from the table and got to his feet. He fastened his cloak around his shoulders, sheathed the sword he had taken to carrying around and walked out of the front door. He used his magic to get himself over the castle wall and then he strode through the forest, kicking at the leaves on the ground angrily. After a moment his step faltered and he stopped walked. Was fighting wrong? he wondered. His mind went blank because for that question he no longer knew the answer. 


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan sat with her head in her hands as a sigh escaped her lips. How had everything gone so wrong in so short a time? she thought dully. She sighed again as she got to her feet, guilt coursing through her, hating herself. She still couldn't believe what she'd said. Mordred was her son and she loved him. She sighed deeply. He was fighting for something he, and she if she was being honest with herself, believed in. And she had belittled him for it. She walked to the door and glanced down at herself, a frown on her face. She was shaking. She headed down the hallway and paused for a moment outside Mordred's door as the sun rose higher outside and filtered in through the window. Hesitantly, she pushed his door open and looked in. At first glance it was a typical teenager's room; there were clothes hanging out of drawers, books piled up on the floor, the blanket half off the bed and leaves of parchment scattered willy-nilly across the desk. She looked closer at the parchment and sighed quietly, her expression suddenly withdrawn. On the parchment there were lots of ink drawings, each beautiful and as lifelike as the next. Morgan picked up the closest and smiled slightly. It was incredibly realistic. The drawing of Guinevere looked real; the same smile she always wore curving her lips, her hair hanging down in soft curls on either side of her face, her expression one of adoration. Morgan guessed that her son had not made this expression up. She set the picture back down where she had found it and glanced around. There were pictures of Merlin and Nimueh too... and her. Morgan stared at the picture of herself for a moment before the guilt coursed through her again and all of a sudden she wanted to cry. She left the room the way she'd found it and strode quickly down the hallway before fastening her cloak around her shoulders and raising the hood, letting herself out of the front door and setting off quickly in the direction of the market square. She needed to find her son quickly. When Mordred was upset, he was often known to do reckless things and Morgan was scared he would do something dangerous when he wasn't thinking straight. And if he does, she thought to herself slowly; Then it will be all your fault. Her step quickened and she soon found herself at the market. She spotted Merlin and Kay because she recognised their cloaks and she hurried over, her breathing quickening, once again fighting back the tears because she knew that if something went wrong then it would be all her fault. She tapped Merlin on the shoulder and when the old man turned round she dissolved into tears. "Morgan?" Merlin gasped looking shocked, "Morgan, what is it?" Kay, who was a little quicker on the uptake, stood wringing his hands together. "Morgan," he asked quietly, aware that people close by were beginning to stare; "Where's Mordred?" "I d-don't know," she whispered and her voice broke, "He's g-gone!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Mordred stumbled through the trees. It was dark in the trees despite the fact that the sun had risen fully now and his sword was banging into his leg with every step he took. He had considered going up to the castle of Camelot and duelling with Arthur there and then. At least that way he could get it over with and die quietly. No one else would be lost. Mother would prefer it that way, he thought bitterly. He had actually started running in the direction of the castle before he had come to his senses and stopped. That was just the sort of foolish thing he did when he was upset. His step faltered and he sighed. He hated feeling like this. Normally arguments didn't bother him but when they were with his mother they were different. He sighed deeply and leant back against the closest tree. He had let her down... he had let her down badly. Mordred sighed again. Well, he would never let her down again. He wasn't going back though. This fight, whatever his mother might think, was too important to miss. He needed to win this fight. The only other option was going back to Camelot and growing old without fighting for what you believed in. Just like Merlin had. Mordred slumped down onto the floor and dropped his head into his hands. The battle was tomorrow and he had a feeling he wouldn't be returning to Camelot. He had his sword and his cloak. He didn't need anything else. Except Guinevere, and his mother, and Kay, and Merlin and Nimueh... his family. "You didn't think you were going without me, did you?" Mordred jumped to his feet and spun round in alarm. "Kay?!" 


	16. Chapter 16

"It's me!" Kay said, smiling easily as he stepped out of the trees, palms raised; "Hold your fire!" "What are you doing here?" Mordred asked blankly. Kay's smiled faded somewhat. "Your mother's upset," he said after a moment of hesitation, his brow furrowed; "She came to find us. She was worried about you." "So what?" Mordred asked sullenly as he turned away, aware that he was acting like a child but unable to help it. "Mordred, I..." Kay's voice trailed away as he watched his friend who was clearly upset and he was at a loss to know what to say. "Will you see her before the fight?" Kay asked eventually although, as Mordred turned and Kay saw his expression, he felt sure he already knew the answer. "No," Mordred said predictably, his voice cold but his eyes betraying how miserable he really was. "No," he repeated softly, "We leave for Camlann tomorrow morning. At sunrise." "I know," Kay acknowledged seriously, "But surely you will need to return to Camelot, even if it is just to gather supplies and a horse. You can't possibly be considering leaving... without saying goodbye." "I have already considered it," Mordred sighed, "We are meeting in the same clearing as I travelled to before. Some people have stayed there since then and they have spare animals. I will not need to return to Camelot again." "But..." Kay tried in vain to think of a way to persuade his friend to return home; "But what about your sword?" "Nice try," Mordred said with a grim smile as he pulled aside his cloak to reveal his sword. Kay had only one idea left. To make Mordred so angry that he would do what Kay said just to spite him. But did Kay dare to meddle with a sorcerer? Even if that sorcerer was his best friend? "What are you thinking about?" Mordred asked as Kay stood there, indecision clear on his face but suddenly his expression resolved itself into one of determination. "Oh, nothing," he lied easily, "Well, I'm going back to Camelot even if you are too afraid to leave the forest." There was a moment of stunned silence as Mordred turned very slowly to look at Kay. "What?" he asked quietly, his voice dangerous. Kay felt uneasy. "Oh," the knight said, "Don't worry. If you want to lurk out here like a frightened rabbit while I go back and say goodbye to your mother and family for you then fine. I won't judge you..." His voice trailed away as he saw Mordred staring at him in disbelief. "Was that how you were going to persuade me?" Mordred asked and, to Kay's intense relief, Mordred sounded almost amused despite the pain that had never left his eyes. "Pretty much, yeah," Kay said breathlessly. Mordred forced a laugh before becoming serious. "I'm never going back." "Well, it was worth a try," Kay sighed and then he shot Mordred a sideways glance; "Any messages you want me to deliver?" "Don't push it, Kay," Mordred said warningly. Kay raised his hands. "I'm serious! Do you want me to tell them anything? Anything at all? You know... if this battle fails... well, we might not get another chance." Mordred considered this and then, slowly, he nodded. He pulled back the sleeve of his cloak and removed a small woven leather band. He carefully removed it and passed it to Kay. "Give this to Guinevere," he said, his voice deep with suppressed emotion; "Tell her I'm sorry. And Merlin and Nimueh, tell them thank you... for everything..." "And your mother?" Kay asked as he carefully stowed the band in his pocket. "That's a message I intend to deliver myself," Mordred said with conviction, "And it's not a spoken message. I won't see her again. We made our feeling quite clear during our last meeting. I'm fighting for what I believe in. She disagrees -" Kay started to interrupt but Mordred ignored him. "- I am willing to die for what I believe in. That is a clear enough message, I think." "If you die she will be heartbroken," Kay said quietly. Mordred longed to say that he didn't care but that wasn't true. "Then she should have tried to stop me," he managed eventually before turning away and walking to the edge of the clearing they had been standing in. He looked back over his shoulder at Kay. "I will see you at sunrise tomorrow," Mordred sighed, his voice resigned; "You will be quite safe to return to Camelot using the main gates. Arthur and the knights will have left for Camlann by now. It was just a precaution that I travelled over the castle wall earlier." "Everything will work out, you know," Kay said after a moment but he wasn't sure he believed that; "You'll see." "I will see," Mordred agreed, "Tomorrow." 


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan sat at the table with her arms folded and her cheek resting on them. Nimueh sat beside her feeling depressed while Merlin paced around the room, his eyes worried. Guinevere sat silently in the corner of the room. They hadn't seen Mordred in hours and Kay had been gone long enough for them to get worried. When they finally heard footsteps and then the door open, Morgan looked up hopefully. "Mordred?" she called and as Kay walked into the room his expression said it all and Morgan subsided into sobs. She was sure that Mordred wasn't coming back. "What did he say?" Guinevere asked from the corner of the room. Kay hadn't noticed her at first because she had been sitting silently, her face pressed up against the window pane, her hair over her face to hide the redness of her eyes. "He is... upset... really upset... I... I didn't know what to say to him," Kay confessed, his expression troubled. Merlin looked vaguely sympathetic as he sat down slowly at the table, a frown on his face. "Is he alright? He wasn't hurt... or?" Merlin asked. Kay looked perplexed. "Why would he be hurt?" "He does stupid things when he's angry," Morgan said tearfully, "And now I'll never see him again." "You will," Nimueh said quietly, "Of course you will. He'll come back." "He said he's not," Kay said and sighed heavily as he sat down at the table too; "He had messages for you." "And what were they?" Merlin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Not from anger but from pain as he wondered what Mordred had to say. "Guinevere?" Kay asked softly and she looked up, her eyes teary. "Yes?" she asked thickly and in a voice that sounded like she had a cold. Kay removed the woven leather band from his pocket and passed it to Guinevere who took it gently in her lap and looked down at it, the tears boiling over and pouring down her cheeks. "He said he's s-sorry," Kay said around the lump in his throat. He hated seeing everyone upset like this. "And he said to say thank you to Merlin and Nimueh, for everything," Kay concluded. Morgan looked up with wide eyes. "Did he leave no parting message for me? Nothing to carry with me?" Morgan half-whispered so her voice wouldn't have the chance to break. "He... he said this fight was a clear enough message. He said that you had both made your feeling quite clear and, as he was fighting for what he believed in and you disagreed, he didn't plan to return. He... he said he is willing to die and that it was a clear enough message. Morgan, I... I'm so sorry." "You have nothing to apologise for," she said with a shaky sigh as she propped her head up with one hand, her elbow resting on the table. "And that is all he said?" Nimueh asked after a moment. She watched as Kay's expression became thoroughly miserable. "I said that if he... if he died then... then Morgan would be heartbroken," Kay admitted glumly. "And what did Mordred say?" Merlin asked warily. Guinevere looked sad as, carefully, she slipped the band onto her wrist and stared down at it, her cheeks streaked with tears. "He... he s-said that..." Kay sighed but then he looked up with resolve clear in his eyes because he knew what Morgan would want to do the second he told her; "He said that you should have tried to stop him." "Right," Morgan said as she got to her feet. "Right?" Nimueh asked nervously. "Right," Morgan repeated, "I'm going out to look for him. He wants me to stop him? Fine. That's what I'll do. I'll stop him. Guinevere, are you coming?" "Of course," Guinevere said breathlessly as she got to her feet. Merlin and Nimueh got up too. "Well we're not staying behind!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly. Nimueh nodded, chin jutting slightly. They pulled on their cloaks and then, after looking around for anything they had forgotten, they all strode out of the house into the evening and Kay stared after them in dismay, framed in the open doorway. What have I done?! Kay thought desperately; Mordred is going to kill me! 


	18. Chapter 18

The clearing was growing steadily darker as it slowly filled up with people preparing for Camlann.

Mordred stood a little to the side of everyone else in the twilight. His hood was raised, his sword grasped tightly in one hand and held in his other were the reins to a horse he had borrowed.

There was a thin crescent moon in the sky and Mordred guessed that it was almost midnight.

There was a large bonfire burning in the middle of the clearing and there was a small crowd gathered around it.

Mordred could smell food cooking but he felt no inclination to go over and get some for himself. If he was being honest with himself, he felt a little sick although he was sure that was just nerves.

He swung his sword through the air, testing its weight, feeling its balance.

He tethered his horses message at any moment.

Looking back, he was sure it had been a bad idea to say about her stopping him.

He sighed deeply as he waited for Kay to come back.

It was going to be a long night without his friendll all be over.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Morgan, Kay, Guinevere, Merlin and Nimueh had reached the clearing, it was packed. It was the hour before dawn and it was very dark although there was a faint glimmer of sunlight to the east, barely clearing the horizon. Merlin and Nimueh sat down like many others when they reached the clearing, eager to get their breath back. Guinevere and Kay were talking quietly about where Mordred could be and what they would say to get him to come back. Morgan's eyes were scanning the clearing. She looked past a group of men beside the fire, past a woman cooking something in a pot on the flames, past a boy in a blue cloak next to a tree, past an area full of tethered horses and past a man polishing his sword to a gleam in the firelight. She couldn't see where Mordred was and it saddened her. She tried to remember what he had been wearing but all she knew was that he had had on a cloak and she couldn't remember what colour it had been. She sighed as she listened to the low murmur of hundreds of low voices. It would be impossible to find her son now. 


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur pulled sharply on the reins and his shadow black horse slowed, coming to a stop. Arthur dismounted and surveyed the surrounding mountainside with distaste. Arthur and the knights would reach Camlann in just over a day's ride and then they would fight. Arthur was confident that he would win. While he had had years of training to fight with a sword, Mordred had had next to nothing. Arthur watched as, all around him, the knights dismounted and set up camp for the night. Arthur stood on a rocky outcrop and stared down into the ravine far below as the mountain stretched up on his right. The night sky was a deep black and thick grey clouds rolled across the sky, hiding the stars and the moon. He stared down into the darkness and felt the first misgivings as he thought about the upcoming battle. He kicked at a pebble beside his foot and it fell down into the darkness. He heard it clattering on the rocks until the sound faded completely but he didn't hear it hit the bottom. Arthur's thoughts went to Mordred as he looked up at the dark night sky again. He felt guilty although he knew himself well enough to know that this would not stop him from fighting. Sighing quietly, Arthur turned towards the fire one of the knights had lit and wondered, as he began to feel apprehensive, whether it would hurt Mordred very much when he killed him. 


	21. Chapter 21

Mordred kept his hood low over his face as he rode along the next day. There were over a hundred people around him but despite this he still found it difficult to blend in.

He had seen Kay searching for him around midday but Mordred hadnt. The people had wanted to fight anyway; they had just needed a leader.

Mordred lay back on the grass and he wondered what Morgan was doing now.

He hadnt be in Camelot.

Mordred sighed.

He hoped she would forgive him, especially now that he was no longer sure that fighting was the right thing to do.

He felt younger than he had in a long time and it scared him. He wanted to be back in Camelot with his family where he knew without a doubt that they were all safe.

He did not want to be in some unknown forest, just half a days wrist felt strange without its usual leather band on and he held it tightly in one hand. He felt his pulse racing and made a conscious effort to calm down.

Mordred closed his eyes against the firelight and tried to block out the low hum of voices as the fighters settled down for the night.

Mordred rolled over; his cloak draped over him, and tried to keep his mind on other things so that his nervousness would fade and he could go to sleep.

The night was cold and dark, and brought little in the way of rest.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning dawned bright and cold as a wind roared across the landscape. Mordred woke just before dawn and, slowly but surely, the fighters were roused and they set off early before the sun had fully risen in the sky. Mordred rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flattened his hair nervously with one hand as they rode. He recognised the landmarks they were passing from a map that Merlin had shown him and Mordred knew that they were almost there. He pulled his cloak aside and looked down at his sword and it gave him courage. His fear fell away and he knew then, winning or losing, he would do his best... and that was all anybody could ask of him. 


	23. Chapter 23

A long way behind Mordred, at the very back of the group, were Kay, Guinevere, Morgan, Merlin and Nimueh who were wearing their cloaks close around them so that they wouldn't be recognised. "Where is Mordred?" Guinevere asked frantically for the tenth time in about five minutes. "He must be here," Nimueh said soothingly, "He's probably nearer the front." Merlin looked worried. "I thought you were going to find him," Kay said as he turned to face Morgan who looked thoroughly depressed as she stared down at her lap. "I'm not doing that," she sighed, "He won't forgive me if I try to stop him fighting. I'll do what I said before. Go along and try to stop him getting hurt. He'll -" "We're nearly there," Merlin suddenly interrupted, his eyes widening fractionally; "We should be there in about an hour at the most." "How are you going to stop him getting hurt?" Guinevere asked Morgan with a slight frown; "Without revealing that you're there? He'll be upset. He'll think we don't trust him." Guinevere hung her head and her dark blonde hair covered her face as they rode along in silence for a moment. "If that's the worst that can happen," Morgan said eventually, sighing heavily; "Then so be it. If my son being angry with me saves his life then I'm certainly not going to complain. I'd do anything for him." "He knows that," Kay said softly, "I think that's why he didn't want to come back. Because he knew that he wouldn't want to leave again." "Poor Mordred," Nimueh sighed, "I'd never really considered how hard leaving us must have been." "Me neither," Merlin sighed. "Well, we'll have time to apologise when we see him after this fight," Guinevere suddenly said, her voice more hopeful, her face still hidden behind her hair. "Yes," Kay agreed, "If we can stop Arthur in time." 


	24. Chapter 24

Through the trees, Mordred and the rest of his side could see Arthur and over one hundred knights.

Mordred unsheathed his sword with a heavy heart and the sound seemed to echo around through the forest as the fighters copied him.

Mordred turned to face them and, despite the determined expressions on their faces, he saw the wariness and reluctance in their eyes.

**Mordred stated and everybody, even his family at the very back of the group, caught everything he said. **

**re scared,**And rightly so,You will die. You will be injured. You will not today,Today you will bring victory. There has been much preparation and practise. Your skills are excellent. DonYou are all brave, strong, true, just, honourable fighters and you should be as proud of yourselves as I am of you. If the very worst happens out there today, know this. If you are lost, you will be remembered with love and honour and bravery and and his men approach,t expected so many fighters opposing him.

**someone on Mordred someone else shouted, **

**They all surged forwards again and Mordred panicked. **

**he shouted in vain, t what we planned! Stop!s knights charged forwards to meet the sorcerers and Arthur himself followed close behind them. **

**Mordred said helplessly as he saw one of his fellow fighters killed but no one was listening to him and no one else had noticed. **

**After a few moments the only sounds were shouts, blades clanging together and a roaring wind rushing across the landscape and blowing the sparse grass. **

**Mordred, realising that there was nothing he could do, held his sword tighter than ever and ran through the fighters without being apprehended, thoughts of the prophecies weighing on his mind. **

**He suddenly spotted Arthur and, still looking around for Kay but to no avail, Mordred darted forwards. **

**Arthur snarled when he saw his son approaching, blazing determination in his piercing blue eyes. **

**Mordred said contemptuously as he reached the king of Camelot. **

**Out of nowhere, Arthurs neck and Mordred only just blocked it in time. Mordreds sword opened up a cut on Arthurt very well just stop fighting. He had to beat Arthur first. **

**Beat Arthur and he had something to live for. If he didns revelation, he panicked. **

**Mordred tried to step back but his foot encountered something solid. Looking down, Mordred saw a rock and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur loom up over him. **

**Mordred raised his sword in vain but it was already too late. **

**Arthurs back in an explosion of pain and, as tears ran down Mordredt see who they were. **

**The pain in his back was so much that Mordred could barely breathe and he could feel the blood soaking into his shirt as, with one last desperate effort, Mordred reached up and swung his sword at Arthurs eyes closed. He heard a cry and then the ground was pressing against his cheek and he could taste blood and then everything was gone.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kay ran through the fighters with Morgan, Guinevere, Merlin and Nimueh hurrying along to the edge of the fight.

Kay stared across the moor in dismay. There were not many fighters left standing at all.

All together there were about forty people left and it was awful.

Kays side and watched the fight with wide eyes, ready to step in at any moment.

He watched with wide eyes as Arthur slipped and MordredYes!s eyes were locked on her son.

Kay followed her gaze and felt his blood run cold.

Mordred stepped back and tripped as a rock blocked his path. Kay stopped breathing.

Mordreds cry of pain even from that distance as the blade tore through his back.

Kay saw the tears streaming down his best friends blade spun again and cut through Mordreds neck just as Kay did the same thing.

Mordred slumped down onto the dry, cracked earth at the same time as Arthur.

**Guinevere cried in horror as Mordreds eyes slid shut just as Arthur took one last rattling breath and was still. **

**Arthur was dead. **

**Kay flung his sword aside and dropped down onto his knees beside Mordred. **

**Morgan, Guinevere, Merlin and Nimueh reached them a second later and, much to Kayt look upset. Instead there was determination and anger on her face. **

**t die,s limp form up into her arms. **

**He hung there, his head lolling back over her arm, his eyes closed, blood covering him. **

**Merlin asked, too shocked to be upset. Guinevere and Nimueh were sobbing, their arms around each other. Kay retrieved his sword and hurried after them. **

**Morgan said and, as Morgan**Morgan Le Fay?It is time to repay favours?Who** Kay asked as Guinevere knelt down beside Mordred and stroked his hair away from his face. **

**s the Lady of the Lake,**Yes,I saved your life. Please, save my you wish,t wake.

**Morgan asked anxiously, one hand over her eyes as though she was scared to see what the woman would answer. **

**the woman promised and them, with a smiled, she turned back to the lake; **

**Morgan disagreed faintly as Mordred stirred feebly, his cheeks flushed and he was no longer so cold. **


	26. Chapter 26

The pillows were soft and warm beneath MordredMordred?t answer as he tried to work out who it was.

**they asked again. It must be Morgan. **

**ve been asleep far too long,**Wake ?Oh thank goodness,s bed and the wall.

**Mordred groaned, his voice sore from misuse. **

**t remember?**Well... there was the fight and -Oh,I think I do ** she smiled slightly. **

**he checked. Morgan looked upset for a moment before she composed her expression enough to answer him. **

**she said and Mordred**Two...?Yes,I donve known her a long time. She healed you.** he asked sounding awestruck. The lady featured in many legends and Mordred founded them very interesting, even more so now that they involved him. **

**Morgan told him and Mordred winced again as a little more pain returned. **

**Guinevere admitted sounding tearful. **

**Mordred reached out and took her hand and she sighed shakily and sat closer to him. **

**t you mean ?**No,I still hurt a , your back and your chest were badly cut. And your leg from that blasted rock. You lost a lot of blood. My goodness, if Arthur wasn

**Mordred exclaimed and sat bolt upright, hissing in pain as he did so and scaring Morgan and Guinevere badly. **

**s fine!**Please, calm down! You

**s dead, Mordred,**You did it. You delivered the blow that would have killed him. Kay just finished him off for ?Merlin and Nimueh? Are they all alright? And you two, are you two both alright?Yes,Ill leave you for a bit... but I

**Mordred said and Morgan smiled and left. Mordred slumped back down onto the bed again. **

**Mordred suddenly said and Guinevere looked up. **

**Guinevere asked him as he held her gaze. **

**Mordred began. **

**Guinevere asked. **

**Mordred said, **

**Guinevere**I didnd make it,I... I...You told me you loved me,s eyes widened; d give up so easily?No,I love you very, very much, Guinevere,And I am so very sorry for all of the pain I have put you through with this stupid fight,Can you forgive me?Probably,Don** she breathed into Mordred**I don** Mordred smiled.**


	27. Chapter 27

Standing on the battlements of the castle of Camelot, Mordred looked over at Merlin and smiled slightly, marvelling at the way things had turned out.

Shortly after the battle of Camlann, Guinevere had returned to the castle and, as their queen, the people of Camelot had listened to her explicitly. Mordred and Guinevere had married and, much to Mordreds knights returned from the battle and the knightsThe prophecies got it wrong you know,How so?It was always destined that Arthur would return magic to the kingdom and that he would protect Albion while you sought to destroy it.t like being reminded.

**Merlin repeated softly, his voice kind, his eyes gentle as Mordred stood tall and strong beside him. **

**Merlin promised as the younger man looked up at him, his eyes widening in wonder. **

**Fin.**


End file.
